The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit packaging, and more specifically, to a thin integrated circuit package having an optically transparent window.
Optical integrated circuits are increasing in use to provide imaging, coupling and other optical functions for devices such as digital cameras, video cellular telephones, and other devices.
Digital cameras and cellular telephones are being fabricated in increasingly smaller and thinner packages, increasing market pressure on the semiconductor and subassembly manufacturers to supply thinner and smaller integrated circuit packages.
Optical integrated circuits are necessarily manufactured with a transparent cover that provides access to the optical functions on the integrated circuit die, while protecting the die from contamination and damage. Typically, the transparent cover is incorporated within a molded covering a lead frame carrier, yielding a thick industry-standard package.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a thin integrated circuit package incorporating an optically transparent window.
The objective of providing a thin integrated circuit having an optically transparent window is accomplished in an integrated circuit assembly and a method for manufacturing an integrated circuit assembly.
An integrated circuit die is mounted on a tape having metal conductors on its surface and electrical interconnects disposed on a side opposite the die. The interconnects may be solder balls or other suitable electrical mounting interconnects. The die is surrounded by a thin supporting structure to which the tape is mounted. A glass cover is mounted over the die, to either the supporting structure or to the top of the die.
The present invention is best understood by reference to the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.